This invention relates to an indicating device and particularly relates to a clearance indicating device which can be located juxtaposed to a wall surface to provide distinctive visual indications to the driver of the closeness of an automobile from the wall surface when the automobile is driven close to the latter.
When driving an automobile into a garage or in a narrow driveway having an end wall or high side walls, it is difficult for the driver to judge the closeness of the space or distance between the automobile and such wall surfaces. The misjudgment by the driver may result in damages to the automobile from coming into contact with the walls. Heretofore, warning devices have been made to assist the driver in spacing the automobile at a safe distance away from the walls of the garage. One such devices consists of a fixed length flexible rod having a resilient ball mounted at its front end. The rod is mounted in a cantilever manner on the garage side walls such that it extends in a horizontal fashion to mark the pre-selected safe distance. The mere touching of the automobile body with the ball mounted on the rod would indicate the pre-selected safe spacing of the automobile from the wall. In another device, a resilient material or device is mounted on the end wall of the garage or driveway. The resilient material or device defines the desirable distance of the automobile to be located away from the end wall and it is also for absorbing the impact force that the automobile otherwise may be exerted onto the end wall and may result in damage to both the automobile and the wall. Such devices although are simple in structure, they do not provide an effective and distinctive visual guidance to the driver. Furthermore, they do not provide indications of varying degree of closeness of the automobile from the wall surface in order that the driver may choose to place the automobile at a selected safe distance therefrom. Other common indication devices either are complex in structure and expensive to produce, or also do not provide varying warnings to indicate the varying closeness of the automobile to the wall surface.